eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Master Long Shan
Spawns at 6:45 a.m., walks down the stair from the tower to the courtyard, must stand close to him long enough to listen to his story through completely at least once before the guard will give you the access questions, shan will tell the stories when he gets around to it, the questions pertain to the different stories, so you will probably need to listen to them all. After you listen to him, goto Brother Lika to answer the questions. Here is the training that Master Long gives you. You may print it out etc so you can answer the questions for access to the tower. Gather students for another tale of the history of our order. By learning more about the Whistling Fists Clan, you will know how better to apply the lessons I will teach you. Another honored member of the Whistling Fists Clan was Brother Qwinn. He traveled Norrath in search of the Code of the Whistling Fists, a tome of great value to our order that had been stolen from him. Brother Qwinn spent a good deal of time in the Southern Plains of Karana. He roamed the lands and helped those attacked by the many dangers in the area. Whether facing the relentless undead or the fierce Splitpaw gnolls, Brother Qwinn showed no fear. Once a massive elephant called Cracktusk began to attack travelers through the plains. This poor beast had been driven to a blinding rage after poachers broke one of his great tusks. The pain was so severe that the once gentle giant would attack anyone he saw. Brother Qwinn had no desire to harm such an honorable animal, but he could not allow the mad creature to harm innocent travelers. He slew Cracktusk as mercifully as he could, then took a fearsome revenge upon the poachers who had inflicted this suffering. Always remember this tale of mercy and justice students, for these principles that Brother Qwinn exemplified are crucial to our order. Back when the Combine Empire ruled Norrath, there was a great hero called Zan Fi. He was a master of all forms of combat, but also knew much about the arcane arts of magic. Some say he was trained as a bard and could sing their great songs of battle. Though he mastered every known fighting style, Zan Fi felt he should make a style all his own. It would be based on the principle of tempering strength with wisdom, of transforming his body into a potent weapon. Though Zan Fi succeeded at developing a new style of battle , he felt it to be lacking. Then he realized what was needed. He combined his attacks with the songs of the bard, enchanting them with melodies of speed and strength. Zan Fa called this the Whistling Fists style. Word of the master's new style spread quickly and others soon came to him seeking to learn from him. The master chose only those students who proved worthy, both in body and soul. Along with these followers, Zan Fi founded the Whistling Fists Clan. One of the mightiest monks of ages past was Brother Zephyl. Like many of our order, he traveled the world and sought to defend the helpless. Remember my pupils, that we have a duty to use our skills to help others. Brother Zephyl patrolled the Rathe Mountains, massive peaks which towered to the south of the vast Plains of Karana. Though he went in search of a lost statue that was sacred to our order, Brother Zephyl lived in the mountains for many years as he defended the fellow inhabitants. One of his greatest battles was against a fierce lizardman Shaman knows as Mortificator Syythrak. This devious fiend lured Brother Zephyl into a trap and attempted to infect him with dark spells of disease and decay. After a long bitter battle, Brother Zephyl's use of the Whistling Fists style overcame Syythraks vile magic. The brave monk slew his evil foe and crafted its hide into a sturdy tunic. Once again, Brother Zephyl had ensured the safety of the residents of the Rathe Mountains. One of our most tragic, yet most noble, monks was the faithful brother Balatin. He traveled to the continent of Kunark to observe the Swifttail Caste of Iksar monks. Brother Balatin carried with him the ancient flute that master Zan fi himself had played. Two devious students of the court of Pain, the Vistrei twins, tricked brother Balatin into accompanying them to the abandoned Combine outpost in the Lost Valley of the Deadlands. There they sprung a trap and stole the flute from the wounded monk. Brother Balatim blamed himself for the loss of the precious relic and vowed that he would not rest until he had returned it to his brethren. He remained in Kunark until the end of his days, never giving up his search. Even death could not prevent brother Balatin from fulfilling his vow. His bones carried on an endless vigil until finally a young monk initiate finally found the broken pieces of the flute and returned them to Balatin's ghost. At last the honored brother had earned his rest. Never forget, students, the virtues of preseverance and dedication that brother Balatin exemplified. Now Pupils, we shall resume your training.